Perfect Broken Mirror
by mitarafortunadow
Summary: Kita terjebak dalam dongeng yang tercabik jadi legenda penuh luka / atau, kau dan aku berada dalam dunia indah yang siap jadi medan peperangan. / Jason-Piper. AU. Warning inside.


**Fandom: **Percy Jackson & the Olympians  
**Disclaimer: **Rick Riordan  
**Genre: **Tragedy/Adventure  
**Rating: **T+  
**Main characters: **Jason; Piper; Jason/Piper  
**Warning: **alternative-universe, fairytale background, dark+ancient!theme, **out of character**, miss typo(s), absurd plot, complicated genre(s), etc.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

**:: Perfect Broken Mirror ::  
**©a'fortuna'do

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini bukan dongeng indah antara puteri dan pangeran, kau tahu, yang jatuh cinta dan hidup bahagia, dan tambahkan kata selamanya. Ini bahkan bukan tentang kerajaan, bukan tentang penyihir jahat ( oh, penyihir ada—tapi mengapa kau sebut dia jahat? ), puteri rupawan ( demi Tuhan, dia _jelita_, lantas kenapa? ), atau—kuulangi lagi—pangeran gagah di atas kuda bersurai putih yang berlari menembus hutan membawa pedang demi menyelamatkan apa yang ia anggap berharga.

{Atau aku salah, dan ini memang tentang mereka semua?}

Baca lagi judulnya, pembacaku yang manis, baca ulang. Kisah ini—_bisa_—dianggap dongeng, dan aku tidak peduli jika kau berpikir demikian.

Tapi pembacaku yang manis, dengarlah. Akan kuceritakan padamu sebuah kisah tentang dua orang yang terjebak oleh permainan takdir, dan membenci kehidupan.

Duduk dan minumlah teh. Cerita ini mungkin tidak semenarik yang kau inginkan.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Piper McLean adalah seorang puteri. Bayangkan rambut pirang sebahu yang dipotong tak sejajar, tapi tetap menawan. Wajah oval jelita. Mata yang mengawasimu lekat, menilai penuh harga diri tinggi, dan siap untuk mengusirmu dari jangkauan pandangannya jika ternyata kau tidak cukup pantas untuk ditatap sedemikian tertarik. Piper McLean adalah seorang puteri. Ayahnya raja, ibunya ratu. Tapi keduanya pergi dalam kehancuran dan kerajaan memiliki pemimpin baru.

Jadi, mari kita koreksi, Piper McLean adalah seorang _**mantan **_puteri.

Tak perlu beri belas kasihan, pembaca tersayang, jangan kau lemparkan isyarat iba. Karena Piper Yang Jelita tidak pernah suka menjadi seorang puteri. Gaun cantik? Perhiasaan mahal? Pelayan yang bisa disuruh seenaknya? Lupakan saja. Buang semuanya. Piper McLean bukanlah gadis manja yang membutuhkan perhatian dan harta kekayaan. Dia bisa bertahan dalam kerasnya kehidupan tanpa gelar _puteri _menaungi namanya.

Dia kuat; dia luar biasa. Tidakkah dia sempurna? Tapi satu hal, para pendengar, hanya satu hal—ia sebisa mungkin menyembunyikannya, namun aku adalah pendongeng yang jeli. Aku menyadari kelemahannya. Hanya satu hal.

Ia akan mengorbankan apapun, siapapun, demi keinginannya. Ia akan mengorbankan dirinya, orang lain, bahkan dunia ini—jika dia benar-benar menginginkannya.

Dan tak lama lagi, ia akan menginginkan sesuatu.

Kita mulai kisah ini pada satu hari di musim gugur—dengan langit jingga yang sedikit memerah, awan kuning dengan semburat oranye, burung-burung yang terbang bermigrasi, dan tanah kering berlapis dedaunan gugur yang tidak terlihat nyaman berada di sekitar Piper McLean.

Gadis itu duduk bersandar di atas bangku di bawah pohon mahoni. Piper sedang menyulam, ekspresinya serius dan tenang. Angin berhembus memainkan helai rambut pirangnya.

Lalu, seseorang datang.

"Anda tahu penyihir di hutan utara?" sapa orang itu, langsung ke inti, tak menunggu Piper bereaksi dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. "Bisa tolong tunjukkan jalan ke sana?"

Penyihir hutan utara adalah seorang wanita es. Kejam, tapi tidak jahat. Memberi bantuan pada siapa saja yang memenuhi kualifikasi yang ia inginkan.

Piper berhenti menyulam. "Perjalanannya terlalu jauh," ia berkata.

Si tamu adalah seorang pengelana. Rambut pirangnya tersembul di balik topi kain yang berlubang. Mata birunya mencuri warna langit musim panas. Tak ada senyum, Piper juga tidak membutuhkannya. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri si pengelana yang membuat Piper gelisah begitu mereka bertemu pandang. Seperti bisikan _bahaya!—bahaya!—menjauh! _yang tak begitu Piper pahami alasannya.

"Saya hanya minta petunjuk jalan," si pengelana berkeras. Ia melirik sulaman setengah jadi milik Piper. Hasilnya tidak begitu bagus, dan ia bisa saja mengkritik. Tapi itu bukan urusannya. "Bukan saran."

Sewaktu masih menjadi seorang puteri, Piper pernah pergi ke hutan utara. Perjalanannya tidak menyenangkan, dan pertemuannya dengan si penyihir lebih bisa dikatakan menyeramkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari si penyihir utara?"

"Yang ingin kumiliki." Pengelana itu mempertahankan privasi, menjawab dengan tidak begitu hati-hati. "Bukan hal yang perlu anda ketahui."

Piper menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu apa yang diinginkan si penyihir sebagai imbalan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau yakin? Imbalannya—"

Si pengelana tidak sabar. "Bukan urusan anda untuk mencampuri masalah saya—imbalan itu saya yang menanggungnya. Anda hanya penjaga gerbang."

Negeri tempat Piper tinggal itu dibagi menjadi empat bagian. Sesuai arah mata angin utama—selatan, barat, utara timur. Rumah kecil yang Piper bangun dua bulan setelah kepergian orangtuanya berada di perbatasan bagian selatan. Ia ditugaskan oleh pemimpin negeri yang sekarang untuk menjadi penjaga gerbang secara kiasan—penunjuk jalan bagi mereka yang tersesat di hutan-hutan lebat Negeri Olympus.

Pekerjaan yang tidak begitu menyenangkan, karena para pengelana tersesat tak seluruhnya hanya punya niat untuk mendapatkan petunjuk arah dan peta. Ada juga yang bermotif ganda—membuat Piper kerepotan karena aksi mereka yang kasar dan tidak punya rasa hormat pada wanita.

"Berjalanlah ke utara," Piper mengambil keputusan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ada yang bertanya tentang penyihir utara—tapi nyatanya, mereka semua keras kepala. "Lurus. Jangan berbelok. Kau bawa kompas?" Pengelana itu menunjukkan miliknya. "Di pusat Olympus, kau akan menemui istana dan keluarga bangsawan yang memimpinnya. Bukan raja—tapi perdana menteri yang terhormat."

Pengelana itu terlihat terkejut. "Di mana Raja?"

_Dibunuh para pemberontak_, pikir Piper, tapi ia hanya menggeser sulamannya ke samping, memindahkan pijakan kakinya, lalu melanjutkan penjelasan, "Cari Penguasa Perbatasan. Semua penjaga diarahkan olehnya. Ia akan memberitahumu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya."

Piper mengawasi si pengelana yang sibuk mencatat arahan perjalanan dalam kepala. Piper tidak suka musim gugur. Kehidupan terasa begitu jauh dari genggamannya. Bahkan burung-burung itu terbang meninggalkannya.

"Dari sini ke istana... apa hanya ada hutan?"

Pertanyaan biasa. "Tidak. Ada juga beberapa desa. Kau butuh beberapa minggu—mungkin bulan—jika berjalan. Desa-desa itu menyediakan bahan pangan dan tempat istirahat."

"Oh." Si pengelana tersenyum. "Terimakasih atas petunjuknya. Saya harus pergi sekarang—secepat mungkin harus bertemu dengan Khione."

Mata Piper melebar. _Dia tahu nama asli penyihir hutan utara?_

"Siapa kau?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa kau." Ulang Piper, terdengar kesal kini. Tidak ada yang tahu nama para penyihir. Selama ini Khione hanya dikenal sebagai '_wanita es_' selain gelarnya sebagai penyihir. Perdana Menteri sekalipun, tidak pernah diberitahu. "Mengembara darimana kau?"

Mata biru pengelana itu mengerjap bingung. Tapi Piper tidak mudah tertipu. Ayahnya pintar berakting. Kedipan mata sesederhana itu tidak mungkin menipu Piper.

"Saya berkelana," pengelana itu menjawab, "dari kampung halaman saya di daerah timur Olympus. Wilayah Zeus."

_Pembohong besar_. "Apa kau Romawi?"

"Maaf?"

_Berani-beraninya dia membohongiku!_ Piper menggertakkan gigi kesal. Bangsa Romawi tidak diizinkan masuk ke Negeri Olympus—bahkan menginjakkan kaki di Benua Yunani pun seharusnya mereka tidak diperbolehkan. Bagaimana bisa... _lupakan_. Piper menurunkan sulamannya. Pengelana itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. _Dia pembohong. Dusta. Cara yang dia gunakan untuk melewati perbatasan Yunani pasti sama kotornya. Penipu_.

"Di sini tidak ada penjaga, tak ada prajurit." Piper berdiri, menepuk-nepuk rok panjangnya. Langit musim gugur. Kehidupan yang memudar. Ia merasakan besi dingin yang menempel di pinggulnya. "Tapi aku sendiri sudah cukup untuk meringkusmu."

Rona ramah si pengembara lenyap. Digantikan oleh ekspresi beku yang siap untuk membasmi apa saja yang menghalangi.

Piper bersiul dalam hati, tertawa kecil, _akhirnya—wajah aslimu_.

"Jangan main-main." Pemuda pirang itu menukas kasar. Mata birunya tak lagi cerah seperti musim panas. Ada mendungnya, kini. "Aku tidak ingin melukai seorang wanita."

Rambut pirang Piper sengaja dipotong pendek agar tidak menyusahkannya saat bertarung. Ia ingin memotongnya lebih pendek lagi. Tapi ibunya berasal dari wilayah Aphrodite, dan menjunjung tinggi feminitas. Piper hanya ingin menghargai ibunya.

"Tak masalah. Aku dibesarkan untuk bertarung," Piper nyaris meringis. Ia jadi ikut berbohong. Sejak kecil, pelajaran yang diterimanya hanyalah berdandan, budi pekerti, keahlian rumah tangga, dan sedikit politik, ekonomi, pemerintahan, juga ilmu pengetahuan. Memegang pedang jauh di luar kuasanya. Pisau ia gunakan untuk memasak.

Si pengembara mendecih. "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku."

"Pengelana. Dari Zeus. Bukankah itu yang tadi kau katakan padaku?" Piper terkekeh. Dalam hati berbisik, _aku benci pembohong_. "Nama bukan hal penting."

"Kau mungkin tidak hidup cukup lama untuk mengingat namaku. Ya—nama tidak penting, Nona Penjaga Gerbang."

"Bisa jadi yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya, Tu—KHHH!"

_Pembohong. Pendusta. Penipu._

_Dasar licik_.

Piper merasakan nyeri di perutnya, darah yang membasahi gaun panjangnya. Hangat, tapi beku di saat yang bersamaan. Pengelana itu menggunakan pisau, memainkan cara licik dengan memonopoli perhatian Piper pada setiap kata yang terucap—bukannya gestur tubuh yang bersiap untuk menumbangkan lawan.

Tapi ini bukan tentang kejujuran. Piper telah gagal; pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya sekarat di sini, kemudian melangkah semakin dalam ke Olympus.

Seorang Romawi, di Yunani.

Di pusat perekenomiannya, sentral pemerintahannya, wilayah paling berkuasa—seorang Romawi di Olympus.

"—_kuhh_."

Piper ambruk, darah menodai tanah kering.

Menjulang di atas tubuhnya yang terbaring terluka, si pengembara pirang menaikkan topi yang membayangi matanya. Mata biru itu—sekarang lebih kelam. Bukan hanya mendung pra-hujan. Mata itu mencerminkan badai, sekaligus petirnya.

"Aku tidak suka melukai perempuan," desah pemuda itu, merogoh saku mencari sapu tangan, membersihkan noda darah di bilah pisaunya. Mengamati dengan puas pisau emas yang kembali berkilat. "Tapi kau terlalu ceroboh, Nona, dan itu membuatku kesal."

Ia menyimpan kembali pisaunya, menghela nafas, memandang sekilas Piper yang membelalak marah bercampur ngeri.

"Kemampuan bertarungmu tidak bisa dibilang berpengalaman, Nona. Jauh di bawah itu."

_Romawi sialan!_

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kuinginkan, Nona Penjaga Gerbang?" Pemuda pirang itu menarik ujung bibirnya dalam seringai, melecehkan. Menghina. Percaya diri. Piper menggumamkan kata _sialan _dan _Romawi _berulang-ulang dalam benaknya; seandainya saja suaranya bisa keluar dan ia punya tenaga... "Bukan perang. Bukan Yunani versus Romawi. Itu membosankan. Aku lebih suka yang klasik," seringai itu melebar, "Olympus melawan Yunani."

_Tep. Tep. Tep. Tep. Tep. Tep._

"Semoga mimpimu indah, Nona Piper McLean."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

**-1-**

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forgive me 'cause published this. Really—I'm deeply sorry.**

**I hope you'll like it, but...**

**Just give me your opinion about it, and tell me what do you want me to do next, because (maybe) I'll write the second chapter and publish it.**

**-a'fortuna'do**


End file.
